(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dial for a combination lock, and more particularly to toothed wheel additionally configured on a dial, thereby enabling the dial to simultaneously actuate and rotate two notched wheels.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There are an extensive range of conventional combination locks that primarily use a dial to actuate a notched wheel, such as combination padlocks, combination latch locks, suitcase combination locks, and so on, wherein one dial is merely able to actuate and rotate one notched wheel. The majority of conventional combination locks are provided with three dials, and the three dials are merely able to individually actuate and rotate a notched wheel on the inner edge thereof. Up to the present time, there is no device provided with functionality that enables a dial to simultaneously actuate and rotate two notched wheels.